A Normal Day
by Seikari-Love
Summary: Short SasuDei oneshot... Or IS it? GENDERBENDING WARNING! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ


**A/N: GENDERBENDER WARNING! Don't like don't bitch please! I gave you fair warning, right here! ---**

**This was a request from my good same-name buddy / internet mother. I've always liked genderbending, just never thought aboput righting it. Then she requested an SasuDei and an IzuMada (Coming soon, along with a canabal Itachi) and said I could change the genders around here! Girl-Dei is to cliche for my taste... and hers... So Girl Sasuke it is! =D R&R NICELY please? o3o**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ow! Ow! _Ow!_" Sasuke chanted as the blonde man pulled on her ankle, turning it in ways that made her wish she could pass out. "It was fine _before_ you tried to rip it off, let go!" She yelped, holding her calf just above her now-swollen ankle. With a reluctant sigh, the man released his grip. "Be more careful, un..." Deidara mumbled, resisting the urge to pick up the injured joint once more. "I still don't see how you missed the two-foot-deep hol- Ow! Un!"

Sasuke held her hand, stinging from the slap she'd delivered to the side of Deidara's head. She'd hit that _thing_ under his hair and was sure it hurt her more than him. Through Deidara showed differently, water welling in his visible eye as he removed the scope. His face was both angered and upset and it made Sasuke feel guilty. Shifting to her knees she held her hand out towards his cheek, only for him to draw away.

Brushing her hair away from her face she stared silently at him as he brushed his own hair out of his face, revealing a gash that made Sasuke cringe. "I'm sorry! I.. .Wasn't thinking and- And-..." She bit her lip, fighting tears. Her stomach churned and she felt horrible. Deidara's hand wiped the blood away carefully, using his sleeve to hold pressure against it. It wasn't that he was mad at Sasuke, he just couldn't believe she'd hit him.

They'd had a casual friendship for half a year now, though Deidara's feelings were far past friendship. He was undeniably in love with the girl, no matter what she did. She was as beautiful as her brother, with out the consequences and a killer personality. Though at this point he hoped it wasn't literal.

When the bleeding stopped Deidara stood up, still silent, and pulled Sasuke into his arms bridal style. She squealed, her eyes slammed shut and she clung to him tightly. "Put me down! Please!" She whimpered, though Deidara only laughed. "You can't walk, Un..." The blonde said with a smile, the girl shaking in his arms was adorable in his mind. Though he couldn't express it with out it being awkward. "I can limp..." She commented quietly, clawing into his shoulders to make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

After the walk down the street and into his apartment he finally set her on the couch, kicking the door closed he hurried off to the kitchen and brought her back an ice pack wrapped in cloth. "Keep that on your ankle, Un... I'm going to go fix my face..." He sighed, walking off to the bathroom.

Sasuke stared after him, her fear of being dropped being replaced by more guilt. Disregarding his demands she forced herself to her feet and ignored the pain walking caused her. Following him into the bathroom she leaned against the door way and watched in silence as he cleaned his wound.

The Uchiha cared for him more than their level of friendship permitted. Though she would never admit it. Everything about the blonde captivated her. His excessive eyeliner, long blonde hair, the thing he wore over his eye, (which he claimed improved his vision in that eye, though she would never get why he wore it where the hair blocked his vision at all) and his overly womanly aura on it's own. He was more feminine than she was, not thatit was hard to pull off.

Short boy-cut hair, baggy shirts and lose-fitting shorts, she was defiantly on the tomboy side.

Watching with pained amusement as Deidara cleaned the cut, Sasuke couldn't help but want to hug him in apology.

It took Deidara a while to notice Sasuke _standing _there. Though when he did he freaked, dropping the scope he was about to replace into the sink he almost ran at her, picking her up and returning her to the couch. Sasuke was prepared to argue, but he stayed their. Sitting next to her with his arm still around her arm. So instead she stared into his eyes, for once, both of them before he looked away, pressing his head against her shoulder.

Wrapping her arms around him in confusion, Sasuke closed her eyes and held him there. "What's wrong?" She whispered, running a hand through his hair only to receive a typical response. "Nothing..." Deidara mumbled, grabbing her hand and holding it to his cheek. "I'm just in love, Un..."


End file.
